Blocky/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters has NEVER interacted with Bomby, Book, Dora, Donut, Fries, Gelatin, Nickel, Puffball, Ruby, or Yellow Face. Announcer In ''Take the Plunge'', Announcer's explanation of getting to choose who gets to come onto Dream Island allows Bubble to enter. When Announcer names Pin's Team The Squishy Cherries, Blocky cries out "aw, come on!" In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', the Announcer tells the Squishy Cherries that they can't win unless they go find Blocky, who's missing. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], at Cake at Stake, Blocky is standing when everyone else is sitting. The Announcer never told the Cherries to sit in this episode, but he told the Grapes to sit in the previous one. When the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" to which the Announcer replies "Uhh yeah, sure." During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. Announcer catches Blocky and Pen cheating and invalidates their scores. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when Pen defends Blocky's elimination, Announcer says "Whatever." In ''Bridge Crossing'', Blocky complains that the members of the Tiny Loser Chamber only get five minutes of sunlight a day. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', Announcer addresses Blocky as "The Stabable." In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], upon seeing the new Cake at Stake place, Blocky asks the Announcer if that was all he could afford to do. When the Announcer reveals that there was more, Blocky seems impressed. When the Announcer asks Blocky if he wants to use his Win Token, Blocky tells him "no,!" as if the answer was obvious. At the end of the crying contest, when all three teams win, Blocky complains that it's unfair because the Grapes got the most water. Bubble Coiny In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when Blocky is sitting on the bar in a weird position, Coiny demands to know what he's doing. Coiny shakes him, in an attempt to "wake him up" but ends up dropping him off the side of the bar. Blocky swings around and lands back on the bar. Blocky scolds Coiny about this before he realizes that he's pushed Coiny off the bar in the process of swinging back on, to which he replies "oops." David has not interacted with David. Eraser In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky complains to Eraser about how bossy Golf Ball is. Blocky is not amused by Eraser's analogy. When picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky, their friend! Match is not happy about this. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when the Cherries need to figure out who's missing, Pen and Eraser immediately realize it's Blocky. Pen and Eraser volunteer to help find Blocky. When it turns out that Blocky wasn't eaten, Pen and Eraser look happy. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], during the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. When he presents them to Pen and Eraser, Eraser offers him a high-five, but Blocky hits him too hard and sends him flying off beyond the horizon. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when the ice chunks smack Eraser and Pen away, Blocky says "Yeah! Elbow room!" In ''Cycle of Life'', as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky tells the viewers to set up a trap that causes Ice Cube to fall and die ad infinitum. Eraser follows these instructions and sets up the trap. Firey In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses his edge to plug a leak that Firey screams about. In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], during the crying contest, Blocky grabs Firey and uses him to melt Ice Cube. Flower In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when Blocky hears that Pin and Leafy are going to run over Flower, he exclaims "uh oh!" When Blocky, Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging from the side of the bar, Flower walks up to them and brags about her non-slip shoes so ha. Blocky sweeps her off the bar with his leg. When picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball wouldn't. In ''Bridge Crossing'', in the TLC, Flower tells Blocky to move over. Golf Ball In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky complains to Eraser about how bossy Golf Ball is. Ice Cube In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], upon seeing the fire, Blocky remarks that he has to kill it, and tosses a just-recovered Ice Cube into the fire. Seeing that this had no effect, he keeps doing it. Later, he's seen holding the ICRC over the fire, melting newly-recovered Ice Cubes as soon as they're created. In [[Cycle of Life|''Cycle of Life]], as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky tells the viewers to set up a trap that causes Ice Cube to fall and die ad infinitum. Blocky can't remember if melting Ice Cube kills her. The trap stays up for like a month. In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], during the crying contest, Blocky grabs Firey and uses him to melt Ice Cube. Later, Blocky justifies this by saying that the ICRC will recover her. Leafy In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when Blocky hears that Pin and Leafy are going to run over Flower, he exclaims "uh oh!" When Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging on the ledge, Leafy calls out to Blocky and Rocky for help. Blocky shows up and tries to pull them up, but ends up falling off too, hanging with the three of them. When Pin, Teardrop, and Leafy swing back onto the bar, Leafy steps on Blocky, knocking him off, and says "wha?" In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], when Blocky complains about how long falling into the bottomless pit is taking, Leafy corrects him, stating that she can see the bottom, which he seems surprised about. When the Grapes are reduced to three members, Leafy tells Blocky and Ice Cube that they're still the best team ever. During the crying contest, when Blocky melts Ice Cube, Leafy tells him that it was mean! In the skiing contest, Leafy is still mad at Blocky about what he did to Ice Cube, even after he justifies his actions by reminding her that the ICRC will recover her. Later, the two of them coordinate a jump over Rocky. Match In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky, their friend! Match is not happy about this. Blocky says "Well, we definitely don't want to pick Spongy," causing Spongy to be picked, to Match's immediate dismay. Later, after the boats are built, Blocky is holding Match, asking "These are our oars?" Match glares at Blocky. When they're rowing the boat, Blocky keeps Match underwater for thirty seconds. Match catches her breaths and tells blocky not to keep her underwater for thirty seconds. However, when Blocky gets shot into the air by the fish bite, Match looks scared. This could be due to the giant sea monster, though. Needle In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses Pin and Needle to nearly pop Bubble. Needle shouts "help!" Needle is Blocky's second choice as a tool with which to hurt someone. He prefers to use Pin. Pen In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky, their friend! Match is not happy about this. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when the Cherries need to figure out who's missing, Pen and Eraser immediately realize it's Blocky. Pen and Eraser volunteer to help find Blocky. When it turns out that Blocky wasn't eaten, Pen and Eraser look happy. Pen asks about what happened. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. When he presents them to Pen and Eraser, Eraser offers him a high-five, but Blocky hits him too hard and sends him flying off beyond the horizon. Pen tells Blocky he doesn't need a high-five. The two of them copy down the test answers (ooo risky), but get caught, and have their scores reduced to zero. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when Announcer is about to announce who has zero votes, Pen exclaims "It's got to be Blocky!" When the ice chunks smack Eraser and Pen away, Blocky says "Yeah! Elbow room!" When Blocky is eliminated, Pen is in denial. He says that Blocky is a great guy and that they're friends. Pencil In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', after Pen and Eraser volunteer to find Blocky, Pin picks Spongy and Pencil to go too. Pencil leads the operation to get blocky out of the fish. When Pencil does her dance, Blocky asks "What is she doing?" Blocky and Pen try to remove Pencil from the grasp of the sea monster's tongue. Pin In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses Pin and Needle to nearly pop Bubble. When Bubble yells at Pin, she puts the blame on Blocky, calling him stupid and kicking out of his grasp. Pin is Blocky's first choice as a tool with which to hurt someone. When Blocky hears that Pin and Leafy are going to run over Flower, he exclaims "uh oh!" When Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging on the ledge, Blocky shows up and tries to pull them up, but ends up falling off too, hanging with the three of them. When picking the teams, Pin doesn't want to choose Blocky, because "he's got issues." Blocky twirls his finger near his head and points at Pin. She picks Eraser, calling everyone else more horrible than him. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Pin stops the Cherries to decide who will find Blocky and who will run the course. After Pen and Eraser volunteer, Pin picks Spongy and Pencil to go too. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Snowball In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball wouldn't. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', when picking between Blocky or Firey to be on Leafy's Team, Snowball'd say Blocky; he's better friends with him. At the start of the challenge, Blocky is one of the people Snowball slams into the ground, and then calls slowpokes. Snowball ties the Grapes up into a ball of string and expects gratitude. He drags the Grapes into a bottomless pit. In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], when Blocky finds out that he's safe, he high-fives Snowball. Spongy In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when picking teams, Blocky says "Well, we definitely don't want to pick Spongy," causing Spongy to be picked. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', after Pen and Eraser volunteer to find Blocky, Pin picks Spongy and Pencil to go too. In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], Blocky is happy to see Spongy at the bottom of the bottomless pit, but it's probably because Spongy being there saved the Grapes from falling to their deaths. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop In [[Take the Plunge|''Take the Plunge]], when Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging on the ledge, Blocky shows up and tries to pull them up, but ends up falling off too, hanging with the three of them. Woody In ''Take the Plunge'', when Blocky was in the mood to hurt someone, he kicked Woody. In ''Sweet Tooth'', Woody is relieved to hear that Blocky is being eliminated, as opposed to himself. Everyone In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', Blocky, upon joining the Grapes, exclaims "Yeah! A new team, guys!" His excitement with being on a different team may have left an impression on some of the characters on either team. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Blocky Category:Relationships